


[podfic] Slouch

by yikesola



Series: podfic [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, discussion of body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phil slouched when he spent hours on the computer, he slouched on the bus or train, he slouched when talking to almost anyone because almost anyone was shorter than him. Until eventually slouching was more comfortable than not.A fic about poor posture and changing insecurities.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: podfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672813
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11
Collections: phandomficfests: escape from reality





	[podfic] Slouch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slouch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101619) by [yikesola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola). 



> Recorded for the [phandomficfests](http://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/) Escape from Reality event.  
> Prompt: Anything But Fic  
> The original piece was a commissioned fic for [letgladnessdwell](http://letgladnessdwell.tumblr.com/) and thoughtfully betaed by [ahappydnp](http://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/).

**Length** — 17:30  
**Stream/Download** mp3 via [Google Drive](http://drive.google.com/file/d/1goVK19Lf5TYxvydLxk_P5Di7uu5fBNF6/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/613311938913550336/podfic-slouch) !


End file.
